


good boy

by promarion



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bad Ending, Bottom Galo Thymos, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Galo Thymos, Trans Male Character, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promarion/pseuds/promarion
Summary: Galo has always been a pest. Kray learns that the best thing to do is keep your friends close and your nuisances closer.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 25
Kudos: 168





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> hi. sorry about this. there's some afab language wrt galo's genitals so if that bothers you (along with everything else) please don't read this fic! i'm a trans guy myself but everybody's different ofc. if you do like this kind of thing have fun i guess
> 
> update: wonderful fanart done by mokymushi/4v6! please go check it out and give them lots of love https://twitter.com/R18_4V6/status/1305340894615396355

“What is it that you want, Galo?”   
  
The two of them are alone in the vast, perhaps barren office above Promepolis, Kray seated at his desk with the same smile as ever while Galo beams back at him, happy to be acknowledged. Galo is like a puppy in his undying devotion, but he never goes out of his way to bother Kray when he knows he has too much going on. Wherever he is, Kray knows Galo is looking on, always up, up at him with that same reverence in his eye. 

Now, Galo’s answer comes in the form of a question, though as easy as anything. “Like, in general, or right now?” 

“In general. What do you want to do with your life?” 

The way Galo’s eyes light up reflects the flame inside of him, full of life. “I want to be like you, Gov’. I want to save lives!”

“So you’re satisfied with your placement in Burning Rescue?”

“Of  _ course! _ I’d do anything if it means I can save people! Just like the elegant firefighters of the great Far East, I can--” 

Kray holds up a hand, stopping Galo’s speech about the  _ matoi _ before it can begin. “And why? Why is that your calling?”

Galo’s either thought about this before or he doesn’t need to think about it at all. Through his grin, he answers, “Because I want to make you proud!” 

And it’s easy, so easy, for Kray to smile and lean into it, his expression soft and inviting. “That’s wonderful to hear, Galo. You really are a good boy.” 

For just a moment, Galo’s body stiffens and his eyes are vacant, but as soon as it happens, he blinks it away. With his hand behind his head, rubbing the back of his head, Galo’s face starts to turn red as he laughs. “Aww, Gov’! You don’t have to say it like that!”   
  
“But it’s the truth,” Kray says, even giving a small laugh. “I’ll be rooting for you, Galo. Be safe and good luck out there fighting the Burnish.”   
  
With a clenched fist, Galo jumps up and says, “You bet! I’ll be the best firefighter the world’s ever seen!”    
  
-

The medal affixed to Galo’s chest stands out more against his black shirt, puffed out with the proudest grin Kray thinks he’s ever seen on Galo’s face. “I’m never taking this off!” Galo had said when presented with the medal. “Thank you for this, Gov’. I’ll always cherish it!” For all of his blind idiocy and foolhardiness, Galo is nothing if not a damn good firefighter. He’d earned the medal for a particularly reckless but successful rescue, but what he wore was special, crafted by Kray’s scientists to make the young man more susceptible to suggestion. It was already easy - Kray could control the radio in Galo’s’ room at night, offering him subliminal messages while he slept - so this would only add fuel to the fire. Every time Galo looked at himself and caught the glint of gold on his chest, he would remember his devotion to Kray. 

It didn’t take much at all. Every time he suited up or looked in the mirror, Galo looked at his chest and felt a swell of pride. There was something else there, though, something he didn’t know how to place, but he knew he was making a good name for Kray. He wanted to make him happy, he wanted Kray to be proud of him, he wanted to please him, to serve him, no matter what he asked for. 

The next time he comes into Kray’s office, he gives his ‘report’ - just a play-by-play of his most exciting happenings in the past week - while Kray seems to be listening attentively. Kray nods along and asks the right questions, encouraging Galo to keep talking.    
  
“You’re working so hard out there,” Kray says gently, perhaps a little awe-struck. “What a good boy you are, Galo.”    
  


Where he’d gone stiff before, Galo’s posture starts to relax. He takes on the same bashful expression as before, leaning back while his hand worries his hair. “Aw, Gov’, I’m just doin’ my job…”    
  
“But I mean it. You’ve been a very good boy.” Galo’s grin is wider and crooked now, eyes glassy as a gentle flush brushes over his cheeks. “Come here.” 

With careful steps, Galo approaches the desk. “Closer,” Kray urges, and Galo ends up walking right along to Kray’s side. It’s here where Kray wraps an arm around Galo’s back, his thin waist, and pulls a gentle gasp from the younger man. With some gentle tugging, Kray brings Galo into his lap, sitting him on one knee. For once, Galo doesn’t have anything to say; he looks a little vacant behind how pleased he feels.    
  
Galo  _ feels _ very, very nice. Kray’s larger than even he is and feeling his gloved hand slide toward his hip is...unlike anything he’s ever felt before. He feels a jolt of electricity spike under his skin, shooting down his hip and right where he’d be too embarrassed to admit it. His head is a hazy fog; he isn’t able to think of anything but Kray, the heat of his body, how he wants to...oh.  _ Oh. _

He’s an adult now, he supposes, so it’s only natural that the man who saved him is the man he’s fallen in love with. How could he not want to devote himself to somebody so kind, intelligent, and charming? Kray isn’t doing anything now but holding him, but Galo thinks he wants to move a little closer, maybe if Kray would use his other hand --    
  
“Good boy,” comes the purr from Kray’s lips. It’s all Galo needs to melt. Without thinking about it, Galo’s arms wrap around Kray’s shoulders. Heat surges through his body and he feels dizzy, even feverish, and he can’t - he just can’t  _ think.  _ “Would you like your reward?” He hears and it doesn’t matter what Kray would have said, he would have nodded anyway and begged for anything if it meant they were still touching like this. 

His reward comes with a hand under his chin, gloved metal thumb brushing over his lip, as Kray comes closer and closer and...pulls away. Why? What did he do wrong? “I shouldn’t tease you. I apologize.” But no, no, Galo’s been a good boy and he wants his reward. Hasn’t he earned it? What does he need to do better?

Galo looks absolutely heartbroken, even though Kray hasn’t moved. So, instead of words, Kray kisses him. It’s quick and chaste, but the look Galo is giving him reminds Kray of a lost kitten, so he pulls him closer yet and kisses him again. He’s more forceful this time, letting Galo feel the weight of his mouth and the feel of his hands, even going so far as to squeeze Galo’s hip while his tongue presses against his mouth. It’s with a strangled moan that Galo parts his lips, clinging to Kray’s back and pushing back with an inexperienced tongue. Galo is so desperate, panting and moaning as if they were the only people in the city, that Kray pulls away from the kiss only to see how much Galo wants more. 

And how he wants. His lips are wet and red, eyes dilated and begging Kray for more. To be touched, to be kissed, to be wanted - Kray isn’t sure what all he wants, but he knows better than to push his limits. So, he gently pushes Galo off his lap, wipes his mouth, and says, “That’s enough for today.”    
  
In an instant, Galo feels satisfied. It’s like the fog in his head has cleared, though his mouth is still tingling and he feels like he can’t stand up straight. Though he doesn’t know why and he can’t - he can’t remember much, he says, “I’ll see you around, Gov’!” and waltzes out none the wiser. 

-

Kray is always careful not to push too hard or ask for too much. For now, for Galo’s past few visits, they’ve only been kissing. Now, Galo straddles Kray’s lap while his tongue pushes against the governor’s, face red as he trembles and aches with want. That medal still gleams on his chest, bumping against Kray’s hand as he reaches up and grabs. The shift in touch is almost enough to pull Galo out of his headspace, but when their lips part and Kray whispers, “Good boy,” it’s enough to pull him back under again. Galo’s been wearing a shirt every day so he can wear his badge of honor, though he’s also been less impulsive, less loud as of late as well. Of course, Galo is still Galo and him toned down is still considerably more than the average Promepolis citizen, but he’s always known how to behave around Kray and makes sure he’s on his best behavior for him. 

With Galo a whimpering mess in Kray’s lap, he’s easy to pick up and sit down on top of the desk. While Kray sits in his chair, he lifts Galo’s shirt and reveals his stomach, his chest and the scars below them, and puts his hands on Galo’s hips.    
  
“Is something the matter?” Despite Galo’s enthusiasm for kissing and his inclination to take his shirt off, he seems almost bashful. His answer comes through a weak tone, maybe even one a little groggy.    
  
“If...s-somebody co-comes in…” Is all he offers, but Kray dispels his worries with a hand on his cheek. Galo leans into the touch, nuzzling against his hand and sighing with content.    
  
“And if they do? Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?”    
  
“N-No! Not at all! No, I...I would never…” Kray watches as Galo instead shifts forward and lifts his hips, pulling down his pants and spreading his legs apart. He’s wet, lower lips flushed and his clit so hard it must hurt. As he presents himself, Galo tries to hide his face with Kray’s hand. “...I didn’t want to...ask too much… The...The rewards...I like them…”    
  
“You like being my good boy this much?” Kray drags his fingers across Galo’s swollen labia, rubbing his thumb against his clit and bringing a choked groan from the firefighter. It isn’t long before Galo’s squirming, so Kray brings his hand down from his face to his hips to hold him still. As he shoves a finger inside of him, Galo’s back arches with a croon. 

“Y-Yeah, I do, I love it…!” Galo leans back, holding himself up with his elbows while Kray’s leather-covered fingers work inside of him. He’s so wet they both can hear it, the slick noises filling the otherwise silent room. Galo pants, rocking his hips into the touch. His head is foggier than usual, clouding up by the second. He doesn’t know how long Kray fucks him with his fingers like this, but all of this grinding against the sweetest spot inside of him and the relentless in-and-out has his body tensing. After what feels like a lifetime for Galo, his hips buck up and slick fluid dribbles down onto Kray’s hand. Even after this, after he’s clamping and whining, Kray doesn’t stop.  _ Good boy, _ he says when Galo cums, and whatever clarity Galo would have had is gone in an instant.    
  
It continues until Galo’s made messes twice, three times more, and Galo has tears streaking down his face from the intensity of the pleasure. He keeps squeezing around Kray’s fingers with a puddle of saliva underneath his head, voice nearly incomprehensible. “K-Kr, Kraaay, I, I love, I love, ah, you, I love you! You, I, I, I lo-lo-” With another harsh twist of his fingers, Kray shuts Galo up before forcing another orgasm out of him.    
  
Finally satisfied, Kray drags his fingers out with a grunt from Galo, cleaning Galo with a handkerchief while pressing his fingers to Galo’s lips. Despite his exhaustion, Galo is eager to lick and suck, tasting himself on Kray’s hand and cleaning his leather glove. After they’ve both cleaned up, Kray gives Galo some water to wash the taste out of his mouth, puts his clothes back on, and tells him, “That’s enough for today.” On his way out this time, Galo stumbles a bit but is back to his usual self. 

-

Galo can’t feel how sore his jaw is and he’s definitely not thinking about how cramped his legs are going to be the next day. He’s been underneath Kray’s desk all morning, working the governor’s cock in his hands and mouth. For the first half of the morning, it was all training. Galo, of course, had no idea what he was doing, so he started with licks and gentle sucks. Taking off more than he could handle, he forced himself down and choked, kept choking and gagging until Kray told him that good boys don’t choke, so he opened his throat and stopped thinking about his gag reflex because he  _ is _ a good boy.    
  
There’s a slick mess of saliva in a puddle on the floor beneath them, dribbling down Galo’s chin every time he takes Kray as deep in his throat as he can handle. Kray is big, especially for Galo’s inexperienced mouth, but now and then he likes to push Galo’s nose all the way down to his groin and shove his cock down as far as Galo can handle it. Galo’s nose is red and his eyes have been bleary with tears for hours, but he’s a good boy and he’ll keep sucking until Kray is done with him. Whenever Kray cums in his mouth, Galo makes sure he swallows as much as he can - not to replicate the first mistake where he choked and made a mess of himself. He does it for the praise, though the taste is growing on him. 

This time, after Kray gives himself some time to recuperate and beckons Galo back onto his cock again, a heavy boot makes its way to Galo’s groin. Working at Kray’s cock and getting his praise (good boy, good boy) has him hard in his loose-fitting pants, though Kray can find his clit through them without issue. Kray starts grinding, seemingly mindlessly as he continues his paperwork, cramming his cock down Galo’s throat while the firefighter moans around it. A hand moves down to stroke Galo’s head, threading fingers through his locks, and Galo feels the need in his groin syncing with the cock in his mouth. Every thrust Kray gives, Galo swears he can feel against his clit, though he doesn’t think even for a second that it’s because of the boot against his groin. It must be because Kray is in his mouth and he wants him, he wants to prove himself and how much he needs him, so even just sucking his cock feels fantastic. Even when Kray takes his boot away, Galo can still feel the pressure on his clit, his own desperate need bringing him to grind against Kray’s leg, no better than an animal. 

Galo’s eyes are overtaken with lust. He nurses Kray’s dick like he needs it to survive for hours, finally pulling off once Kray’s spilled into his mouth around sunset. His voice is raw, mouth and throat sore, but he rubs his cheek against Kray’s flaccid cock while Kray scratches under his chin, just like he’s a pet. His praise is all he needs; Galo doesn’t mind that he’s leaked right through his pants. All that matters is the kisses he gets afterward, so sweet and full of affection, that he stays in a haze until he’s back home when he knows his day is over. 

-

Whatever Kray has done to Galo has come along much better than he expected. Galo doesn’t think, really, and has had that blind devotion to Kray Foresight since he was a child. Molding his hero-worship into love, into insatiable lust might as well be play for as easy as it is. The ark he’s building can only be made with as little opposition as possible and he knows Galo, and he knows that even in spite of how much he may hate the Burnish now, Galo will always care more for the  _ people  _ than for Kray. With his heart so easily moved and his mind so easily changed, there is no room for error or compromise on Kray’s behalf. 

Getting rid of Galo has never worked. Trying to tame his spirit through fear, wishing he would die a hero in a fire, nothing he’d tried before ever worked. It’s easier to catch flies with honey than vinegar. Kray will remember that Galo is no different than anybody else in that regard. 

-

After months of suggestion, Galo doesn’t seem to have any of his reservations or the lingering shame he seemed to carry before. Now he holds Kray’s arms, legs spread apart by Kray’s while he sits in his lap, whimpering and whining as Kray’s fingers dig into his pussy and tease his clit. He jumps when he feels Kray’s lips against his ear, tipping his head back against Kray’s shoulder. 

Kray has been working him over like this longer than Galo can count right now. His gloves are slick and sticky with fluid, the outline of his hard and heavy erection pressing up against Galo’s backside. Though Galo’s been squirming against it since he felt it for the first time, Kray hasn’t acknowledged it. Instead, he’s been waiting for Galo to ask or reach his breaking point; he isn’t sure which will happen first. 

It seems they happen simultaneously when Galo clamps around him and shakes, cumming yet again. They’ve both lost track of how many times it’s been, but it’ll be impossible for anybody to come into the room and not know what’s happened through the scent of sex and sweat alone. Galo slides down and grinds against Kray’s cock, begging in a litany of, “P-Please, please, please…”

Though Kray moves to drag his fingers out, Galo’s hands tense up to keep him in place before he can. “Hm?” Kray asks, shoving his fingers deeper inside. “Is two not enough for you? Do you want three now?” 

“Ah, no, I… Well…” Galo can’t think at all. More fingers or even more than that, he doesn’t care so long as he gets more. His head lolls to the side while his mouth moves, the haze of confusion blocking his thoughts until he centers on the only thing that matters. “More…” 

Shoving in a third finger, Kray holds Galo by the torso with his other hand to hold him down before he starts thrashing. He’s relentless with the three, using his thumb to work over Galo’s swollen clit. It’s a combination that leaves Galo shaking and his eyes vacant, his body going slack after he’s done moving around. 

Galo remains still for some time, though he does let out a weak, long moan as Kray twists his fingers in and drags them out again. “Galo,” Kray tries, though the young firefighter is initially unresponsive. “...That’s enough for today.” 

Even still, Galo doesn’t move. After some time, after the words try to break through the fog in his brain, Galo eventually shakes his head. “N...No, I… M...More…” Kray pulls his fingers out and grabs Galo’s face, turning it back toward him. Galo’s eyes are glassy, pupils blown wide, and as empty as his head probably is. He mindlessly tries to wiggle out his tongue, so Kray pushes his fingers towards Galo’s mouth and watches him wrap his lips around them. His tongue glides between Kray’s fingers, cleaning the leather glove. Though, he tries to speak anyway, only resulting in his saliva rolling down his chin. 

Kray doesn’t let his expression betray the surprise. Instead, he keeps running his fingers over Galo’s tongue, holding his mouth open and watching Galo desperately trying to chase the taste of his mess on Kray’s hand. “More yet? I don’t know how much more I can give you, Galo.”

He’s making it intentionally difficult for Galo to speak, but Galo presses on anyway. “You c-can fuck me,” he tries, right before Kray shoves his fingers down into Galo’s mouth. It’s almost too much and Galo nearly chokes, but he takes it and doesn’t think about anything but opening his throat, because that’s what good boys do. No choking, no spitting. All he needs to do is swallow, so he does. 

  
Still, Galo keeps begging with his eyes, even as Kray continues to give just a little too much. He’s already tried to break the trance with his words, he’s tried to force discomfort, he hasn’t used his triggers in a while now, but Galo’s acting like Kray just keeps putting him under. The realization hits Kray when he pulls his fingers out, leaving a long trail behind that finally breaks when he places his hand on Galo’s chest. 

“You’ll make a mess of the desk, Galo.” The hand on Galo’s chest is soon covered by one of Galo’s as the firefighter threads his fingers through and holds Kray’s hand. 

“I don’t...care. I just want you. You haven’t tried yet. Just… On the floor. I don’t care, wherever, I just want, I want you, I love you, I love you, Kray…” 

Kray turns his hand around and holds Galo’s in return, lacing their fingers together. “Okay,” he says, leaning in to kiss Galo’s neck. His lips trail up to Galo’s temple where he feels Galo melt underneath him. “Good boy.” 

Picking Galo up, Kray places him down on his back, freeing himself while Galo holds the backs of his knees and spreads his legs apart. Kray grinds his cock down against Galo’s clit, watching the desperate smile on Galo’s face twist as he breaks off into a moan. The drag of his thick cock against Galo’s pussy has the firefighter reaching out for Kray’s arms again, begging the same,  _ “Please, please, please,” _ like he can’t stand it for another second. So, Kray takes his hands and pushes Galo’s legs down, hiking his hips up, and gives him what he wants. 

Even if this is clearly Galo’s first time, Kray doesn’t give him room to breathe. As soon as he’s in, he’s pulling out and shoving back in again, putting Galo’s legs up on his shoulders and holding his lower back. If Galo is uncomfortable at all, he certainly doesn’t show it. His arms reach up to grab Kray - his shoulders, his back, his arms, whatever he can take - and he can’t stop crying out like a bitch in heat. Galo hooks his ankles together behind Kray’s head and takes everything Kray has to give him because he can’t move and he wouldn’t dream of wanting anything else. 

All that matters is Kray. Nobody else can make him feel like this or give him peace of mind. Fighting, even firefighting… None of it matters. If Kray told him to quit, he would in a heartbeat. He gasps when Kray’s strong hand grabs his chin, his teal eyes locking onto red for the first time Galo can remember. There’s such an intensity to Kray’s stare that Galo is frozen by it for a moment. But it only takes a moment before Galo realizes that Kray must love him as much, that he must want him this much if he’s looking at him like that, and Galo’s face breaks into a blissful smile. It isn’t his confident grin or the dopey crooked smile that Kray is used to seeing. 

Galo is his. 

Galo is his and Kray will have no opposition as long as the Freeze Force does their jobs ruthlessly and efficiently. There’s a wave of relief that rushes down Kray’s body as he fucks Galo even harder than before, reveling in the cries of pleasure right in his ear. Each one marks another victory for him, another obstacle crushed. It’s this that finally brings him over, filling Galo as a wave of satisfaction crashes over them both. 

And it’s Galo who’s at Kray’s side, dressed in white, when the Parnassus takes off and leads them to salvation. 

**Author's Note:**

> .........anyway
> 
> edit: wow thanks for the hits guys really wasn't expecting that <3


End file.
